Gesture
by theworldisadick
Summary: It has been a while since The Total drama All Stars Competition, everyone has gone on with their lives as "Celebrities" while Scott and Duncan have been hiding something from the Paparazzi


It has been months since the "Total Drama: Allstars" competition had ended, and everyone has gone back to there everyday lives. Chris, of course got a part in an upcoming romance film opposite some smoking hot actress. Chef decided to take it easy and has been traveling the world avoiding the public eye. The contestants being huge celebrities of course, have been on all of the celebrity gossip shows, tabloids and internet blogs, Partly thanks to Sierra of course. There have been two of the Total drama guys that have been getting more unwanted attention however, more than they really wanted that is.

Three months later and Duncan hasn't changed all too much, the piercings, the rediculous hair coloring, the bad boy persona. One thing has changed a bit however, something that started happening during the contest behind the scenes. He of course has still been skipping school, but not for any of the reasons he used to, he was skipping out to see Scott. While the show was on air they never interacted much, there was drama between the two over courtney, but it wasn't really what it seemed on the cameras. There was jealousy, but it wasn't over courtney, no Duncan didn't really understand it himself but he had incredibly strong feelings for Scott, and couldn't stand to see someone else put their hands on him.

"Hey there, Duncan-Do-Right" the ginger cackled as the young punk approached the park bench he was seated at.

"Shut it dirtboy!" the green haired boy said as he took a seat next to the other, giving him a playful but not so playful punch in the shoulder

It was silent for a few minutes as they sat there, scott rubbed his shoulder and growled a little.

Duncan crossed his legs and with a shy and awkward movement he put one arm around the rednecks shoulder, his eyes darting around to make sure nobody was watching.

"Still hung up over all the rumors are you?" the red-head remarked at him with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"hey It's not exactly just a rumor if its true ya' know?" The punk said in a defensive tone, "Besides, maybe I don't want everyone and their damn grandma to know!"

There was another short silence between the two as they sat there. They had been dating for the past three months, of course both of them weren't all too open about it, Scott's family only knew Duncan as a friend of his, and Likewise with Duncan's friends. The tabloids weren't exactly helping with headlines like:

"Which two total drama guys have been spending an exceptional amount of time together? Gay scandal on pg. 24"

They didn't want to hide what they had between them, but they didn't want to shout it to the world, or at least duncan didn't.

"Hey how about we get outta here? Go somewhere more private" Duncan said as he turned to scott with a smirk.

"What are ya embarrassed to be seen with me er something?" the other boy said turning to the other, rolling his eyes and pulling away from Duncan's arm.

"Hey you know its not like that babe" Duncan said putting his hand on Scott's Shoulder, "It's just I don't want the media being all over us and stuff, I mean do you really want that?"

"Nah I don't want that, but what I do want is for you to for once act like you aren't embarrassed to be with me. I mean you won't kiss me unless we go outside of town, you won't even hold my hand unless we are in the middle of nowhere!" The red headed boy looked at his boyfriend with a stressed expression, "Just do something, Like maybe just one gesture to make it feel like your not ashamed of me.

Duncan stood there silently for a few minutes, in his mind it felt like hours. His heart started racing as he could see the anxious expression on scott's face turn into dissapointment.

"Nevermind, I'm going home." The red-headed boy turned around and began to pace off in the opposite direction.

Duncan's eyes followed him for a few seconds, his heart beating out of his chest, and his palms sweating, He couldn't believe that Scott was going to give up on him. He bit his lip and choked back his pride as he dashed towards his boyfriend.

"Wait up Dirt boy!" he barked as he grabbed him by the shoulder.

"What do you wa-"

Duncan had cut him off as he pulled him into a soft embrace, putting his lips against Scott's. At first Scott was apparently nervous, he didn't know how to make of what was happening, but soon he closes his eyes and let his lips drift apart as duncan's tongue slid into his mouth. They pulled apart slowly, duncan still holding scott in his arms, the red head looking into The punk's blue eyes.

"I uh.. well ya know, I.." Duncan stuttered as looked back into scott's eyes, choking back his nervousness as a few strangers pass by the two. "I love you okay?"

Scott smirked a little and let his right hand slide down and grab duncan's butt, giving it a playful squeeze. "I love you two bad boy."


End file.
